Personal Library
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Leon doesn't understand why people celebrate birthdays. However, he chooses not to question the logic of his friends. But will his friends be enough to make up for the absense of his boyfriend, or will he suffer through his birthday alone?


Personal Library

Leon didn't know why anyone cared when his birthday was. It bewildered him, actually; what was the point of having cake to celebrate that someone was a year closer to their death? And why give gifts? To make the person feel better? That was stupid. ...Like, über stupid.

The one thing he _did_ understand was the whole 'spending time with the people you care about' part. Sure, sometimes Tifa's attitude irked him, and Yuffie was annoying, and Cloud was a sex addict, and even Aerith's concern for his health got to him sometimes, but he still enjoyed their company. He wouldn't give it up for the world.

So why was Cloud disappearing so much lately? Sephiroth was defeated, the worlds were back in order, and reconstruction was nearly complete. He had no reason to leave. And his birthday was _tomorrow!_ Cloud was _always_ there for his birthday!

As Leon began wandering through the castle's library, he sighed, trailing his fingers over the rows of books. He'd long since finished with even the expansive library's books; none of them interested him anymore. He'd also read all of the books in his personal library, many times in fact. Sora had even added onto it with books from the other worlds he'd traveled to, but he was already through those books and hungered for more.

Sometimes, he wished reconstruction would never end. He had more free time now, and nothing to do with it except spar with Cloud, read, or do chores for Aerith and Tifa. ...And also giving Cloud sex, but that had happened less often now that he was gone for periods of time and he had even more free time because of it.

He wondered if Cloud still loved him. It seemed all he did was come home for a meal every once in a while and a quick fuck before he was off again. Pft, great birthday present. "Leon, we're breaking up. Happy birthday." Thanks Cloud.

Leon didn't usually like to conform to stereotypes, but when he knew they were true, he wouldn't deny them. He knew he was what people called a 'B Type Personality'. He was laid back most of the time, aloof, and understanding. He also got stressed out when he was bored. He had to do something. But, unfortunately, three quarters of his pastime activities were wiped out due to Cloud's absence and his lack of reading material.

"Leon? Leon, where are you?"

The Gunblade wielder sighed, pulling his hand away from the books, then turned and trudged toward the exit of the library; apparently, supper was ready.

Yuffie frowned in concern as Leon came into view and crossed her arms. "I'd let you borrow some of my stuff, but it's all in Japanese. Sorry."

"It's not your fault your native language is Japanese, Yuf'," he muttered, reaching out and ruffling her hair affectionately; of course, he only showed affection for her when no one else was around.

She was the one that seemed to just _get_ him. She knew when he was hurting, or when he was feeling incredibly guilty about something (which, usually, wasn't even his fault). She was the one that let him stay the night when Cloud was gone or when the couple had gotten into a fight. She was the one that sometimes even got him to smile.

"But _still,_ Leon! You just wander around most of the time! I get worried," she answered, sighing.

He shrugged, leading the way out of the castle. "Whatever. Not my fault you worry about things you don't need to worry about. Cloud back yet?"

The ninja looked down at her feet. "...No..."

"Hmph. Figures. What's for dinner?"

Yuffie scowled and crossed her arms, translating 'what's for dinner' into 'I'm hurt, so I'm changing the subject now'. "Chicken divan and asparagus. Are you sure you're okay with-"

"When have I not been okay? I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Shut up. Stop talking. And stop reading into my questions. I _hate_ when you do that."

xXxXx

"Happy birthday, Leon!"

Leon sighed and rolled his eyes, then managed a small smile. "You guys know how much I hate when you do something for my birthday."

"And _my_ life's purpose is to annoy you, Leon! Therefore, it makes perfect sense!" Yuffie exclaimed, smiling.

"...Damn, I can't argue with that logic," he muttered, frowning.

"Shut the hell up and blow out your damn candles," Cid ordered.

Leon sighed, rolling his eyes, then blew out the candles on the cake in front of him.

"Yay! Now we get to open presents!" Yuffie exclaimed, shoving a brightly wrapped box in his face.

Leon winced and rubbed his nose. "Ow! Yuffie, that hurt!"

"Oh, shut up and open your gift," Tifa muttered, unable to help smiling.

He sighed and ripped the paper off. Seeing what his gift was, he could have sworn that if he wasn't a stoic ice prince, he would have squealed. _Squealed._ As in the whole girly shriek and glittery eyes.

The ninja had gotten him one of the books catalogued in the castle library that had been missing for ages that he'd wanted to read. She smiled at him. "I got Sora to pick it up for me when he was traveling! I hope you like it!"

"I do like it, Yuffie. Thanks," he answered, smiling at her.

"Which means that our present it going to seem dull in comparison," Aerith sighed, frowning.

"Aw, don't talk like that! I'm sure Leon's going to like it!" Yuffie chirped, smiling. "I was the one that suggested it, remember?"

"That's true," she answered, smiling back at her.

Cid rolled his eyes and lifted something into the male brunet's lap. "Yeah. Happy birthday, Leon. Enjoy."

Leon blinked and looked down at his lap, only to be met with a wet, warm lick to his face. The little pup in his lap smiled an adorable, canine smile, then yapped at him, playfully snapping at his necklace. He managed a small smile as he was reminded of Cloud, then scratched the puppy behind its ears.

"What are you going to call it, Leon?" Tifa asked, tilting her head.

He shrugged. "Fenrir."

"Fenrir? Isn't that the name of Cloud's motorcy-" Yuffie began, then growled and crossed her arms. "Boys are _so_ weird. I hate when you do something like that. I just don't get it."

"Why don't we all just forget about how frustrating Leon is and eat cake?" Aerith suggested, getting up to grab plates.

"Is it chocolate?" Leon asked, and his eyes lit up noticeably when she nodded. Aside from the fact that his boyfriend wasn't there for his birthday, it was one of the best he'd ever had.

xXxXx

_"I can't __**believe**__ you weren't there for Leon's birthday, Cloud! How could you?!"_ Yuffie's voice exclaimed, making the blond flinch as he listened to his messages. _"Do you know he thinks you're losing interest in him!? I mean, seriously, how can he __**not?!**__ You're always gone, coming and going whenever you please without giving a __**damn**__ what your boyfriend thinks- HEY!"_

_"Yuffie, this is my phone. Get the fuck out!" _That was Leon's voice.

_"Fine, fine! Jerk... I'm just looking out for you."_

_"Thank you, goodbye!"_ A sigh was heard. _"...I... got a puppy. I named it Fenrir. I... I hope that's okay. ...I miss you. Um... I guess that's all I can say for now. Bye."_

Cloud sighed and flipped his phone shut as he looked at the door leading into the house he shared with the stoic brunet. 'I didn't mean to miss his birthday... That took a lot longer than I thought...' He looked down at the box in his arms, then glanced back at the door. '...Now how do I get in?'

He knew the more pressing question should have been 'how badly am I screwed over?', but he didn't want to think about it right now. After managing to get into the house, he kicked his boots off and made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom where his lover was sleeping.

There was a puppy on his side of the bed. Why was there a puppy on his side of the bed? He could not sleep with that puppy there. It took up too much room. Was this Leon's way of punishing him?

_"You __**deserve**__ it!"_ his damnably Yuffie-like conscience exclaimed in a sing-song voice. _"__**You're **__the one that missed his birthday!"_

'Shut up,' he answered tiredly, sighing, as he began shrugging off his clothing. Grabbing a blanket from the foot of the bed, he trudged downstairs, having already prepared himself for sleeping on the couch as he walked toward the house. He had not, however, thought he'd be sleeping on the couch because a puppy was hogging _his_ side of the bed.

xXxXx

Leon smiled as he felt a now familiar sensation of dog slobber being smeared across his face, then opened his eyes. "Hey, Fen. How are you this morning?"

The puppy yapped adorably, spinning around in excitement, then sprang onto the floor and began sniffing a large box. Leon frowned, raising an eyebrow, then sat up straight, scratching the back of his head. Dragging the box toward him and looking through its contents, he actually did what he'd felt like doing after receiving Yuffie's present; he _squealed._

xXxXx

Cloud yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he glared at the coffee slowly dripping into the pot in front of him. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up..." And just like that, the air was suddenly knocked out of him as he was slammed into and thrown onto the ground. '...What happened...?'

Leon nuzzled his chest, grinning, then leaned up and crushed the blond's lips with his. Leaning back, his eyes glittered with happiness. "Oh, Cloud, I love you! Where did you get all of those books? How did you know which ones I wanted? How did you get them? Can we get more?"

"...Coffee...?" Cloud answered in confusion, stunned.

Leon blinked at him, frowning, then scowled. "Coffee can wait, Mr. 'I'm going to miss my boyfriend's birthday'!"

Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I went to Beast's castle and asked Belle if she had any books she wouldn't mind parting with so I could add them to your personal library. She led me to the library- which, by the way, makes _our_ castle's library look like Merlin's house physically and organizationally- and gave me that box, and there are a few more boxes in the gummi ship. ...And she said I could bring you by sometime so you could borrow some more. Seriously; she's got lots of books," he answered slowly.

"Yay!" Leon hugged the man below him and smiled again. "I forgive you for missing my birthday!"

"...Whoop dee fucking doo," the blond muttered, glaring at the ceiling. "I need coffee."

As if answering to the word 'coffee', a small yap was heard, and both men turned to look at the puppy. It tilted its head innocently, as if to say, 'say whaaaa...?', then bounced over to its food dish.

Cloud smirked. "Fenrir, huh?"

Leon blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah." Cloud stood, lifting the brunet off the ground, and carried him up to their room. The older man blushed a little more. "Cloud! What the-"

"I think I need sex more than I need coffee." Cloud smirked devilishly. "And I think you need sex, too."

"But-" Leon began, only to whimper softly as the blond latched onto his neck, sucking and biting at his skin carefully. "Ooh!"

"Happy birthday, Leon," Cloud whispered, laying him down on the bed.

Leon smiled at him. "Thank you, Cloud."

xXxXx

Downstairs, Fenrir began exploring the kitchen, searching for more food now that his bowl was empty. Hearing a shriek from upstairs, he turned in surprise, ears flying up.

"Cloud! Ngh, _Cloud!_"

"Oh, Leon... God, I missed you..."

Fenrir blinked, surprised, then sneered in the general direction of the two humans. 'Ew! I thought I was supposed to be innocent! I shouldn't be hearing this! Ew!'

As if hearing the puppy's appalled thoughts, a certain ninja slipped into the house soundlessly, grabbed the puppy, and rescued it from more porny goodness. Once outside, Yuffie began cackling. "Success!"

'Success in what?' Fenrir thought, blinking at her.

She smirked at it. "I knew getting all of those books would be the best birthday present for Leon! Cloud's lucky he warned me that he might not make it back to Radiant Garden for Leon's birthday before he left, or I'd be pissed!'

'Oh,' Fenrir thought, nodding. 'That makes perfect sense.' The puppy paused, a new, terrifying thought flying into his mind. 'Does that mean Leon won't play with me anymore?!'

"Don't worry, Fenrir," Yuffie cooed soothingly, as if reading the pup's mind. "I'm sure Leon will still play with you. He may even read to you, too!"

Fenrir blinked. '...What's reading?'


End file.
